


Five Kings, One Direction

by kelbel08



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I suck at tags, Multi, Original Band, antics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbel08/pseuds/kelbel08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey is the lead singer of the hottest band at the moment.  She meets Harry Styles, the hottest man at the moment.  Harry meets Audrey and instantly likes her.  The rest of One Direction is there.  Antics ensure. :D</p><p>I apparently suck at summaries! Sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta AU but not really. Sorry about the horrid title. This is my first fic, please be nice. :) Please don't steal this (not that it's worth stealing)! Song for Chapter 1 - White Teeth Teens by Lorde (no particular reason, it's just a good song). Hope you enjoy! Btw I don't own One Direction! (Unfortunately!)

I first met Harry Styles when I was doing a charity concert. It was a concert to raise funds for orphaned children all around the world. To signify the children all alone, one singer from fifteen different bands signed on to play three covers each. Whilst technically I’m the lead singer of my band Five Kings, I’d tried to con Gabe from the band to do this instead of me. But, here I am, standing side stage, watching Harry Styles belt his beautiful little lungs out.  
God that boy can sing. I hadn’t been able to make it early enough to rehearsals today to hear him, so I was shocked when I realised his second song was a cover of ‘Gone, Riot’ by my very own band Five Kings. It’s what had pulled me from the female dressing room to watch him side-stage in the first place.  
He did well, and when he came off stage after his third song, thunderous applause following him, I told him exactly that. ‘You did well.’ He startled a bit, stumbling slightly on his almost too long legs. His eyes sought me out in the dimly lit area and he smiled when he found me leaning against the complicated system of ropes for the curtains.  
‘Uh, thanks!’ I couldn’t help but grin back at him. The kid was just too bloody adorable with his head scarf, green eyes, awkward body and dorky grin. Chris Martin from Coldplay wandered past at that moment and he and I exchanged greetings before he ducked past and onto the stage.  
I turned my attention back to Harry who was watching me, slightly wide-eyed. ‘You’re closing right?’ I nodded my head, ‘Yep.’ I couldn’t seem to think of anything else to say. I never get star-struck, and if you knew me, you’d know I’m rarely speechless, but something about Harry Styles had me lost for words.  
He didn’t seem to notice, just nodded his head seriously, ‘That’s quite the honour, good luck. I’ll make sure to be watching!’ His 'bodyguard', Paul, who I’d had the pleasure of playing a round of cards with earlier on, turned up at that point and Harry waved goodbye as they both walked away.  
I watched him walk away before turning my attention to Chris on stage, trying to get rid of the blush I’d developed watching those legs stride away.  
*  
I didn’t see Harry after I came off stage that night, but I did have a Tweet from him when I checked my Twitter in the car after the concert. 

@Harry_Styles: @King_Audrey that voice should be illegal. Brava. 

I couldn’t help but grin. I bit my lip as I considered replying. Ah, screw it!

@King_Audrey: Not too shabby yourself Mr @Harry_Styles !

*

As I mentioned, I’m the lead singer and also keyboardist/pianist of a band called Five Kings. In the band with myself are my four closest friends. Gabe, on guitar and vocals, James also on guitar and vocals, Aidan on bass guitar, and Jesse on drums. I’m the only female in the band, and I’m also the oldest.  
We’d caught our break through my modelling agent a couple of year ago, I’d been twenty at the time, and trying desperately to support myself and my little sister Lily who, after we were orphaned when I was sixteen and she only one, was living with my mother’s best friend, Violet. Violet was single and still quite young, and needed all the help she could get. I’d been working forty-plus hours a week at a bar, whilst pulling local modelling jobs to support myself and Lily.  
I’d known Gabe since we were in primary school, he’d introduced me to James, who’s his first cousin, James had introduced us to Jesse, who he was secretly dating, and Jesse had introduced us to Aidan, who he knew through high-school. We’d all become great friends, and by the time I was nineteen, we were in a band.  
A year later and my modelling agent put us through to a music agent, and the rest is history.  
Two years later and we had smashed record after record, dominated music awards left, right and centre, and earned more money than we could ever hope to use. Something about our classic rock sound had attracted millions of people. We could barely leave the house without a bodyguard, and people sometimes stood outside our homes for hours on end, and the occasional fan mob had been known to happen, but I wouldn’t change anything for the world.  
All things considered, it seemed weird that we hadn’t met the One Direction boys earlier. I sort of felt like Management had done it on purpose, considering we’d sort of bumped One Direction from a lot of the records that they’d previously held. And we’d beaten them out in a lot of awards… But from what we'd seen and heard, they seemed like decent people.  
But I suppose, even with all the touring and travelling and what-not, myself and my bandmates still live in Brisbane, Australia, quite a while away from London, Britain…


	2. The (Second) Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again... 
> 
> Song for Chapter 2 - She's A Riot by The Jungle Giants. I met The JG not that long ago and saw them live and they're amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer, I promise! They're just short coz they're sort of just snippets of meetings at the moment! Harry's POV next chapter!

The second time I met Harry Styles, I was with my band, and he was not. We were heading into the BBC Radio1 station in England for an interview with Nick Grimshaw, when we bumped into him. Like, physically bumped into him. And bump is probably an understatement...   
‘Aidan, Jesse! Put me down!’ Aidan and Jesse had spontaneously decided it would be fun to pick me up and hoist me up in the air whilst running down the BBC hallways. Head were poking out of doorways as we raced past.   
The boys ignored me of course, and didn’t put me down until all of a sudden we collided with something and all of us went tumbling to the ground. Luckily, I didn’t fall too hard despite the height they’d dropped me from, but I still banged my elbow and my knee on the wall.   
After groaning to myself in self-pity, I raised my head from the carpeted floor to look around. Aidan and Jesse were still sprawled on the ground, whilst the rest of the band and our security were still at the opposite end of the hallway, coming towards us.   
I heard a groan I didn’t recognise and looked back at Aidan and Jesse, and found that they were actually currently sprawled on London’s most eligible bachelor, one Mr Harry Styles.   
*  
‘Oh, god! Mother-shit-fucker-dick-balls, Harry!’ I scrambled to my feet and stood over the three boys. ‘That was a lot of swear words.’ Harry opened his eyes and smiled up at me as he said it, so I sighed in relief.   
As he and the others gained their feet again, I rested a hand on my chest in relief. ‘God, I though these idiots had managed to kill the most beloved guy in the world!’ Harry’s eyes glittered, and his dimples popped as he grinned. ‘All in one piece. Not quite sure what happened though.’   
I looked over at Aidan and Jesse who now stood with Gabe and James and our whole fleet of security and management team. I pointed out the two offenders and frowned. ‘Those two idiots decided it would be fun to hoist me into the air and run full-ball down a narrow corridor.’   
Harry’s grin turned to them, but before anyone could say anything, a new person entered the hallway from the direction we were heading before the Great Incident of 2015. ‘Harry, you’re still here?’ We’d met Nick Grimshaw before of course, but that hair always astounded me. I couldn't help but think, #gravitydefying.   
Nick looked past Harry, and seemed to notice the rest of us. ‘Oh, excellent! Five Kings! Follow me!’ I looked back at Harry and smiled sheepishly. ‘Got to go. Sorry again!’ And we all hurried away from the grinning popstar.


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh still setting the scene really. Sorry if it sucks. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Stolen Dance by Milky Chance. Its what Audrey's ringtone was, FYI. Its such a fun-loving song!!

The next I heard from the ridiculously good looking popstar, was another public tweet. Five Kings had just finished flying all over the world in the past three weeks to promote the upcoming tour. We were currently on a four week break and the we were off on our second tour, a massive stadium tour that would see us visiting five out of seven continents.   
I’d just woken up when my phone dinged. I blearily checked it, expecting the usual garbled text from one of the boys, and was correct. Except it wasn’t garbled. Gabe had texted me telling me to check my Twitter. I frowned to myself, feeling a bit bemused. I’d turned off the notifications to Twitter and Instagram and all social networking.   
I sat up in my ridiculously extravagant king sized bed and yawned whilst opening the Twitter app. I found what he was talking about almost instantly. 

@Harry_Styles: @King_Audrey Coffee.

I blinked a couple of times. Coffee. That was all it said. Not even a question mark. I shrugged to myself and replied. 

@King_Audrey: @Harry_Styles No Milk. No sugar. Strong. 

I tossed my phone on top of the pale blue silk Quilt and slipped out of bed. The wooden floors of my loft were chilly on my feet as I tiptoed into the bathroom for a shower. It still felt weird having to pull my hair back into a heavy bun before showering. Up until six weeks ago, I had very short curly red hair. That was until my stylist decided I needed a new look. So four hours of twisting and winding and God knows what, and I ended up with curly red hair down to my waist. I had to hand it to her, it felt and looked like real hair. But it just gets everywhere.   
I’d dressed, done my makeup and pulled my hair into a loose side plait, and was wandering down to the kitchen when there was a heavy knocking on the metal sliding door to my loft. I paused at the bottom of the stairs and frowned to myself. It was more than likely one of the boys, even though we’d be seeing more than enough of each other in a month.   
I padded my way over to the door and slid it open. And nearly passed out. There he was. The big grinning idiot with hands full of coffee and a paper bag that smelled delicious. ‘Uh…’ I sort of just stood there while he continued to grin at me.   
‘May I come in?’ That British voice; straight to the ovaries. I smiled tentatively, ‘Sure, come on in.’ I stepped to the side as he wandered on in. As he brushed past, I couldn’t help but notice that he was only about two inches taller than me, and that was with those scuffed boots on.   
As I slid the door shut behind him, my mouth couldn’t help but move of its own accord. ‘How tall are you?’ I spun around to face him, and found him still grinning, completely nonplussed. ‘Five-eleven at last measurement. You?’ ‘Five-ten.’ He nodded simply and looked around.   
I jolted into movement. ‘Oh, this way.’ I moved past him and led him down the three steps that opened into the living slash dining area. He whistled low as he followed me. ‘This is gorgeous.’ I gestured for him to place the stuff on the kitchen table and looked around with him.   
‘I quite like it.’ I’d had the place completely remodelled when I bought it eight months ago. The place had wooden floors throughout and soft coloured walls. One entire side of the room was a complete wall of fully stocked bookshelves, whilst another wall was completely glass that had a beautiful view of the Brisbane city.   
I turned to watch Harry as he quietly placed the food and drinks on the table and sat down. I hid my smile as I sat down across from him. ‘So… Australia?’ He grinned up at me as he pulls two muffins out of the paper bag. ‘Yep!’ I waited as he placed a muffin in front of me and slid a coffee cup towards me.   
‘Uh, why?’ His smile faltered for only a second before he was back to his usual grinning smile. ‘Tour!’   
*  
HARRY  
I don’t know why I felt a little disappointed that Audrey didn’t know why I was in Australia. It was silly, I knew that, but I knew the exact start date and location of her band’s upcoming tour. I cleared my throat and took a sip of coffee. ‘Yeah, starts in two days. Thought I’d drop by considering last time we saw each other I’d just been trampled.’ I couldn’t help but smile at the light flush that tinged her pale cheeks. ‘Uh, yeah, sorry again about that. The boys were being idiots-‘   
I laughed, letting her know I wasn't serious, ‘It’s okay, I get it. I’m in a band with four other guys. We’ve done worse.’ She laughed softly, and it was like music to my ears. There was something about this girl. Or woman, really. She’s a year older, I reminded myself. We sat in silence for a minute or two while we ate our muffins.   
I took the time to silently observe her. She was stunning, truly. Quite tall, willowy, elegant. Curly red hair. Porcelain skin, green eyes, much more vibrant than my own. Thick lashes, full pink lips. And her fashion sense…  
She was wearing ripped black skinny jeans and an unbuttoned loose flannel over a black singlet. It was casual, simple, but it looked damn good on her. I was startled out of my revery by a buzzing and the tune of a song. Audrey put down her last piece of muffin and picked up her phone from where it was ringing on the table.   
She smiled apologetically at me before answering. ‘Yello?’ It was a quick conversation in which Audrey spent most of it telling the other person ‘no’. When she hung up, she shook her head with mirth. ‘Jesse is ridiculous.’ She didn’t elaborate, just ate the last of her muffin and sat back in her chair holding her coffee.   
She surveyed me curiously for a moment, and I let her. She cleared her throat, ‘Thanks for the muffin and coffee. Very sweet of you.’ She grinned at me crookedly, ‘But seriously, what brought you to my apartment?’   
I shrugged, trying to be casual. ‘Like I said, we’re in the country for the tour, thought I’d pop in and say hi. I’d like to get to know you, Audrey. You seem like my sort of person.’   
Audrey leant forwards, raising a single eyebrow. ‘Oh really? And what sort of person is that?’ I didn’t even consider answering with anything but the truth. ‘Real.’  
*  
AUDREY  
I didn’t hesitate when I thought of tweeting Harry about an hour after he left. He’d stayed for three hours. We chatted about nothing in particular, I showed him around the loft, and he admired the artwork I had. He even suggested getting together to do some songwriting which I immediately agreed to.   
So now, I sat down at my desktop computer and opened up Twitter. 

@King_Audrey: @Harry_Styles Cheers for the ‘coffin’. 

‘Coffin’ was the mashup of coffee and muffin. Hopefully he’d get it…

He replied almost instantly. 

@Harry_Styles: @King_Audrey And I thought my jokes were bad. 

I leant back in my computer chair and couldn’t help the grin spreading across my face. Harry Styles was interesting.   
*


	4. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise there's going to be so much more Harry and the other 1D boys. I ship Larry, so I was thinking maybe this might turn into a Larry fic as well... I kinda have an idea for it. Comment if you want it to stay Harry/Audrey or if you want Larry!! <3
> 
> Song is 'Waiting Game' by BANKS. GREAT musician!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so shit! :'( This is really for me more than anything else at the mo.

Oh how I regret giving the guys keys to my loft. 

Now, I’m usually an early riser, but when we’ve only got a few weeks off before embarking on our biggest tour, during which I’m likely to get minimal sleep, I’m gonna sleep as much as I possibly can. So, as you could imagine, I was not impressed when four tall, lanky boys jumped on me at eight thirty on a Sunday. 

I groaned and lashed out with my hands, landing a few slaps before the boys laid across me, pinning my arms by my side. ‘What do you want?’ My voice was croaky, and I still hadn’t opened my eyes. I felt spiky hair rest against my ear, and wasn’t surprised when Jesse’s voice came from right next to my head. 

‘We’re taking Stella to Australia Zoo, wanna come and bring Lily with you?’ I finally opened my eyes. I blinked against the light before turning my head and blowing my morning breath over Jesse’s face. He recoiled, grimacing but laughing as well. 

‘Yeah, I s’pose. What time are we leaving?’ Jesse sat up, pulling at his hair to make sure it was still in its perfect quiff. ‘’Bout ten-thirty?’ I yawned widely, ‘Sure, sounds good.’ I started twisting about, trying to dislodge the other three boys still lying over me. 

They barely budged from my efforts. I lifted my head to look at them with raised eyebrows. Gabe looked like he was trying not to laugh as he looked at the phone in his hands… ‘Hey! That’s my phone, you brat!’  
*

Stella is Jesse’s adorable niece. She’s five, and she’s the sweetest kid ever. Besides Lily of course. Gabe and Aiden came in my car as I drove to pick up Lily, whilst Jesse and James drove off to pick up Stella. I’d picked the sensible black SUV with the heavily tinted windows; safety and security. 

Brisbane traffic was a bitch, and times like this made me wish I didn’t live so far into the city. But then I’d remember how much I loved this place, and the traffic was worth it. 

When we’d received our first big pay-check, the first thing I did was buy a new house for Lily and Violet to live in. It was a gorgeous sprawling house in Paddington, Brisbane. Violet owned and managed a gorgeous cafe in Paddington, so moving her closer really helped. Not that she has to work. I’d offered to give her as much money as she needed, plus when she sold her old house, I’d made sure she kept all the money. But she loves her job, plus Lily was in school now. 

I pulled into a skimpy street park, made sure the handbrake was on and then shut off the car. I looked out the windows of the car, and so did the boys. We couldn’t see any paparazzi and for that I was thankful. One of the perks of living in Australia; the paps were NOTHING like those overseas, especially America. 

I pushed open the door and jumped out, stretching. The boys followed suit, and we all marched towards the wrought-iron gate, slipping in and following the artistically overgrown pathway to the front door. 

I used my key to let myself in and called out for Violet and Lily while the boys followed me in. ‘In the kitchen!’ I followed Violet’s voice, and the smell of heavenly cooking, towards the kitchen. I found Violet standing at the bench mixing cookie dough while she watched the little TV in the corner of the kitchen. 

I stepped up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her tight. She set down the bowl and spoon and spun in my arms to hug me tight to her. ‘Darling!’ I smiled against her shoulder. We eventually pulled back and surveyed each other. 

Violet had always been such a beautiful woman. She was a few inches shorter than me with long, dark hair and bright blue eyes. I always felt so guilty that she’d never married or anything. I felt like she’d put her whole life on hold for myself and Lily. 

She tsked at me. ‘You’re too skinny!’ I looked down at myself subconsciously. I was wearing ripped, acid wash skinnys with a black, short sleeved button up and black combat boots. Sure, I’d probably lost like one maybe two kilos since I last saw Violet, but that was it. I told her exactly that and she just tsked again. 

I opened my mouth to keep arguing when a familiar song caught my attention. I looked past Violet at the TV, ‘What’re you watching?’ Staring back at me from the TV was Harry Styles and Zayn Malik. 

Violet spared a glance to the TV, ‘Oh, One Direction are on Sunrise or something. It was just background noise really.’ And then she noticed the two boys rummaging through her fridge, like they do every time we visit Violet, and she started cooing over them. 

I wandered over to the TV and turned it up slightly. It was a replay from this morning on one of the extra channels. Harry was saying something about Lux, the little girl who’s mum was their stylist or something on the road. I hesitated for a moment before pulling out my phone and once again opening up the Twitter app.

I opened up a new DM to Harry Styles and typed out a message. My finger hovered over the send button for a moment before I hit it.  
*  
'Are you by any chance busy for the next few hours?'  
*


	5. Autstralia Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is SING - Ed Sheeran, coz we all love the talented ginger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I suck at this but I can't stop! I should be studying for my Sociology and Psychology exams but ick!

HARRY  
As it turns out, it was a surprisingly hassle free visit to Australia Zoo. I’d never been, and while I was surprised at the sudden invite, I was probably more excited than Lux was! 

I’d met Audrey and the rest of her band at the entrance, and she did the rounds of introductions, and so did I. Lux instantly took to Audrey, and I felt like I was smiling a bit too goofily. 

I was surprised to meet Lily. I hadn’t even known that Audrey had a little sister. She looked a lot like Audrey with her pale skin, large green eyes and curly red hair, the only difference was that her hair was slightly more orange than the flaming red of Audrey’s. 

Audrey and her band had brought five security guards with them and I’d brought one. We were a pretty ominous looking group, Lily, Lux and Stella aside. As we headed inside, I fell into step beside Audrey, balancing Lux on my hip for the meantime while we made our way through the busy lineup. 

‘Thanks for inviting me. Lux is going to love it.’ Audrey ducked her head to look down at Lily for a moment before peering up at me. ‘No problem, I thought you guys might enjoy some Australian culture. Besides, most of the people here will be young children with their parents. Not exactly our demographics.’ 

I inclined my head in agreement. ‘That’s for sure. I love Australia. Paps aren’t nearly as bad here.’ She grinned widely, ‘Oh, tell me about it.’ 

When we finally reached the ticket booth, Audrey insisted on paying. I shook my head adamantly, ‘No way. My shout.’ But she was already handing over her   
card, asking for the family pass. At the words ‘family pass’, I sort of froze for a moment. Just long enough for her to start paying. 

I snapped out of it when we moved forwards and waited for the boys to pay. ‘My shout next time.’ She looked up at me startled, ‘Next time?’ I just grinned at her, and the boys joined us then. 

We made our way through the whole place, visiting the snakes (which scared the shit out of Jesse), the spiders (which scared the shit out of Audrey), the otters (my favourite), the elephants (Lux’s favourite), the tigers, the crocodiles, and a whole load more. We got stopped a total of twelve times over the course of the seven hours we were there. Which is pretty decent, in comparison to normal social outings.

It was getting dark by the time we wandered out, and Lux was asleep in my arms, and Lily was hanging off of Audrey’s back, eyes dosing closed every now and then. The boys and their security started loading into SUVs while Audrey and I stood there. She cleared her throat and looked up at me, smiling in a weary, but happy, way. ‘Thanks for coming, I had a great day. And Lily loves you.’ I smiled at Audrey affectionately, ‘She’s a sweetheart. She’ll grow up to be just like her amazing sister. 

I thought I saw Audrey’s eyes start glistening, but she ducked her head and gently readjusted the dozing child on her back. ‘Thank you.’ It was just a whisper, but I caught it all the same. I leant forwards and kissed her on the forehead, before doing the same to Lily. 

I took a step back, and that was when security called for Audrey and Lily. She looked over and nodded. ‘I’ll see you later right? Sometime?’ I asked her. She grinned at me, all smiles and cheekiness again. ‘Perhaps.’ And then she was walking away to load herself and her sister into the SUV.   
And I couldn’t help but start to miss her already.  
*  
The next day I awoke to three grown men jumping on me in bed. ‘Wha-‘ ‘You fucking sneak! Audrey-fucking-Queen! Audrey-fucking-Queen!’ I still wasn’t awake, confused by the noise and jostling. ‘Wha’ ‘bout Auds?’ The jostling stopped for a moment before a face was pressed right up against mine and a loud Irish voice startled my eyes open. ‘Auds? Auds? You’ve been holding out on us mate!’ 

I shoved Niall off of me, and heard a satisfying thump as he rolled onto the floor. I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes, yawning. Niall was currently sitting up, rubbing his head, and Liam and Zayn sat on the bed watching me with expectant eyes. 

‘Start again. What’s happening?’ Zayn rolled his eyes at me, and Liam threw a newspaper at me. I looked down at it, ignoring Niall as he grumbled while climbing back onto the bed. Right on the front page of the Courier-Mail is a picture of myself smiling down at Audrey, who’s laughing back at me. We were standing in front of the Otter enclosure, and I remember I’d just made a stupid otter impression, which Auds had, surprisingly, found hilarious. 

‘Yeah? And?’ Niall slapped the paper, ‘It’s Audrey-fucking-Queen!’ This time I rolled my eyes. ‘Yeah, you mentioned that already.’ Niall looked horrified at my lack of reaction and turned to Zayn and Liam for support. Zayn just seemed to be enjoying the show, so Liam cleared his throat. 

‘Sorry, mate, but we just didn’t realise you guys were like friends or something. I mean, besides the occasional Tweet.’ Niall didn’t seem to find this adequate enough. ‘She’s the lead singer of Five Kings, the most famous band in the world right now. She’s worth sixty-plus million on her own. Not to mention she’s ridiculously hot, and she plays like a million instruments, and that voice!’ 

I raised an eyebrow at Niall, ‘I didn’t realise you were such a huge fan.’ He looked about ready to explode which was quite disconcerting; it normally takes a lot of effort to get Niall riled up to this level. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and held it in front of my face. I looked at the screen and was surprised to see a photo of Audrey from some photo-shoot where she’s wearing a pretty short dress. 

‘She’s like, my dream woman. And here you are, apparently dating her!’ I shook my head quickly, ‘No, we’re not dating, she’s a friend. She’s amazing. Like, so funny, and cute and so ridiculously kind to everyone she meets…’ I trailed off when I caught Zayn’s raised eyebrows, Liam’s smirk and Niall’s dropped jaw.

‘You like her!’ Niall accused me with a pointing finger. I couldn’t help but blush, and then felt stupid for it. ‘Shut up!’ Thank god Paul hadn’t told them I had him look up her address the other day. 

Zayn finally piped up, ‘I’m surprised you haven’t been making house calls by this time.’ It was so close to what I was thinking that I couldn’t hide my flinch. His eyes widened and he laughed one of his rare full laughs. 

‘You have! You’ve been to her place! Harry has finally fallen for a girl!’ I flopped back onto my pillows with a huff, and covered my eyes with my arm. There was silence for a moment, and I found myself worrying that Niall was going to be upset. I honestly had not noticed his obsession with Audrey or Five Kings before. 

I started apologising, but he cut me off by lying down on his side next to me and grinning. ‘I know everything to know about her, where do you want me to start?’ 

And that is how I learnt that she’s born June 2nd, 1993 in Cairns, North Queensland. her favourite colour is green. She drives a motorcycle sometimes. She donates a lot of money to charity, and performs in a lot of charity events (which is of course how we met). Her parents died in a car crash when she was sixteen and babysitting Lily, who was one at the time. Her mother’s best friend, Violet, took custody of them. Audrey recently bought Violet a brand new house. Romantically wise, she’d been connected with some tattooed singer name Christofer Drew, Tom Odell, Matt Corby, a couple of male models, and Gabe from Five Kings. She has more tattoos than Zayn. Before Five Kings became famous, Audrey was working in a bar, and was making quite the name for herself in the modelling industry. There were currently rumours she was getting back into modelling, after she was spotted with quite a few high profile designer whilst in England last. Before her parents died, she was attending a prestigious boarding school for the musically gifted, but dropped out to help support Violet and her sister. As far as Niall knows, she sings, plays the piano/keyboard, the guitar, bass guitar, violin, viola, cello, double bass, drums, banjo, but he thinks she plays more. 

I just laid there, my head spinning from the excessive amount of information, while Niall took a breath from his long spiel. 

‘That was- Wow. A lot of information.’ Niall grinned a bit too proudly. ‘So, when ya gonna introduce us to her, huh?’ I grabbed my pillow and whacked him across the face. He didn’t care, just laughed. I looked over at Liam and Zayn, ‘Hey, where’s Louis at? I thought he’d be all for giving me a ribbing.’ Liam rubbed a hand over his hair and shrugged. ‘Eleanor flew in this morning, they went out for breakfast or something.’ I nodded my head. Eleanor was not my biggest fan. I mean, we don’t dislike each other or anything, but we just weren’t each others people. 

‘Right, well, I was thinking I’d invite Audrey to our first show. You can meet her then, if she can come.’ Niall started jumping on the bed again, squealing like a little girl. I couldn’t help but laugh endearingly at the Irishman’s enthusiasm.   
*


End file.
